Comming Home Isnt Always Easy
by kikikachu
Summary: The year is 1993 and a young Seeley Booth has come home from a year long deployment hoping to return his normal life with his Best friend Russ Brennan who is trying to cope with being the man of the family after his dad dissapeared on christmas two years earlier. What if comming home isnt always easy? What if love breaks all rules? And Friendships crumble?
1. Chapter 1 (edited)

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

**I obviously Do not own bones. Also, a shout out to boothaddict77 For giving me an Idea for a story Also this story takes place in 1993 Just to let you all know, this is obvious AU .**

**Chapter 1- Lost In The Sun**

The Philadelphia summer sun rays beat down relentlessly on the sweating pavement of PHL, none of which went even noticed by one young Seeley Booth. He had just spent the last year on duty overseas, and this sun was nothing to what the summer was like in the desert. Lifting his small ratty duffle bag over his right shoulder, he released a small sigh as he studied the parking lot looking for any signs of his grandfathers' well groomed mustang.

"dammit." He hissed as nothing that even remotely matched the cars description. Returning his gaze to his watch, he squinted painfully making out the time: 4.22 . Pops was supposed to have picked him up an hour before, and his patience was running short.

"Should have just taken the fucking buss at this rate . " Returning to his persistent pacing in front of the curb a smaller older males hand suddenly patted him on the shoulder.

"A buss? Really ? Show your old pops a little more respect than that shrimp…. Maybe if SOMEONE had mentioned what entrance he'd be at then MAYBE I would have been on time "

"POPS!" Booth couldn't help but break out into a giant grin when he spotted an old man.

"Sorry, Im just a little tired… This connecting flight was shit…" Grabbing the older Booth into a bear hug, somewhat embarrassed by his actions he released pops from his grip and began walking towards the parking lot once more without even thinking about the fact that he had no idea where he was going. The former Booth followed suit and grabbed his grandson's arm and pulled him slightly to the left to the row his vehicle was parked without saying a word.

Quickly arriving at the vehicle he cranked open the back seat and tossed his small lot of belongings into the back seat before climbing into the front seat.

The drive passed by in a comfortable silence for quite some time forgetting how far outside the city there house had been. It had been far too long since booth had been home.

"Hey, pops Im glad to be home…I missed you, And…well I guess Jared too…" He chuckled lifting his lips into a small half smile. The year apart had really opened booths eyes to just how important family was. Pops was looking a lot older than he had remembered; grey hair had taken over his natural light brown hair. Reflecting on his grandfathers aging, he glanced into the mirror of the vehicle and cringed at his own reflection. He looked a lot older, as well. Small worry lines had formed on his perfectly tanned skin and somehow the young gawky look had aged out to reveal a well defined tired looking stunning young man.

" Im glad your back too. Anyways, Hear we are" pops sighed as he rolled into the driveway of their suburban home.

"Oh, by the way, your buddy Russ called. Apparently He wants to celebrate your being back in one piece and to give him a call. "Pops tossed over his shoulder as he entered their quiet home. Booth couldn't help but grin; He hadn't seen Russ in the longest time either, but he knew pops wasn't overly fond of him blaming him for most of the stupid crap Booth and him pulled during the last couple years before his Deployment.

He hadn't even been home for more than 20 minutes when the phone rang. Booth had been standing in his bedroom staring at everything that was his. He didn't expect how weird it would be to be home again . Everything was the same and yet horribly different. Everything about him had changed when he went across seas, and he wasn't sure he knew how to function here anymore.

"SHRIMP! Its for you " His grandfather shouted up the stairs. Putting his thought's away booth raced into the hallway and picked up the phone waiting to hear the click of the phone on the floor below hanging up .

"Booth" He held his voice steady trying to hide the joy and the playfulness in hearing his best friends voice once more. He wasn't sure when he had left if he would ever his best friends voice again For Russ Brennan had been deployed as well for several months, and the odds of them both returning had secretly scared them both.

"Oh, fuck off when your Booth bullshit" Russ laughed through the phone.

"Maybe I thought you were a hot chick missing me "

"Ha. Ya right.. keep dreaming bro… Anyways, YOU HAVE TO COME TONIGHT!" That was Russ' famous first line to almost all of their ill fated plans in the past.

Without even asking to what it was this time booth agreed. They had arranged to meet at 8 for some adventure Russ had planned for them. At this point in time, Booth needed it. He needed normalcy he needed to forget the last year in the desert.

Placing the phone back on the receiver, he raced into the bathroom he only had an hour before Russ wanted to meet, and he still reeked of his travels. Ripping off his wife beater muscle shirt, he stared at the mirror for a brief second, cringing at all the new scars and now much larger well toned muscles. This 22 year old male was nowhere near a little boy anymore. Removing the rest of his clothes flinging them into the laundry hamper, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over his form.

0o0o0o0o00o0o00ooo0o0o0o0

A couple blocks over in the suburbs of Philadelphia was the Brennan household, or what was left of the Brennan's . It was much smaller than the Booth's house and in a state of disrepair. The exterior didn't give justice to the love that the small home once sheltered. Inside Russ Brennan lived with his mother Christine Brennan and his baby sister, Temperance Brennan, who was six years younger than him and quite a live wire at 17 years older. Their father had mysteriously disappeared 2 years ago on Christmas day, so everything had changed violently in the household.

Russ had been 21 when his father had disappeared but was still living at home because he had spent much of his time in the military so it seemed pointless to live on his own but now his mother and sister needed him. Russ could always survive on his own; he was sharp, attractive and was full grown; however, with their father gone it was up to him to be the man of the house. In reality he had become the parent, his mother left in despair after his dad had disappeared.

Russ clicked down the phone and causally entered his room to get ready . Throwing on a pair of nice jeans and dry fit t-shirt he smiled at his appearance. Tonight was the night That he and his best friend would be back at it. Back to shaking up the town, back to being the envy of all their friends and hopefully the causes of many women's drool. After about an hour of humming and planning Russ emerged from his room aiming for the front room where his mother watched some soap opera on the TV.

"Hey, mom. I'm Goin' out tonight with booth.. I probably won't be back till late " He didn't even have to look at her to know that her eyes never left the tv and didn't bother waiting for an answer. When she was home she never left the tv. Except when she locked herself in her bedroom to sob with her bottle of wine, sobbing loud enough for the whole house to hear. 'poor Tempy' Russ thought bitterly as he grazed the fridge that only had food because he had purchased some the night before. Not seeing anything that caught his interest he went up to his sisters door giving it a sharp 'rap rap rap'

"what do you want Russ? " Snarled his kid sister, It was Friday and she was hanging out with her best friend; Angela .

"Im going out ok…Just thought id let you know"

"whatever." Tempy ignored him. Yes, they got along fine but she was with her best friend and he had a tendency to over protective (for a good reason.) She had gotten into a lot of trouble since their father had disappeared.

Russ sighed not saying anything more grabbed a thin jacket, Yes it was august but they were headed to a bonfire and it was likely to cool off after dark. Pulling on his shades, he grabbed the handle of his old pickup truck yanking it open, climbing in and quickly racing away from the sadness of his own home.

It took less than 15 minutes when his breaks squealed at the Booth residence. Slamming his fist in a quick jolt was all that was needed to display his presence.

Five minutes later his best friend, Seely booth emerged slamming the door behind him without even shouting to Pops he hopped into Russ' truck.

"hey!..." Booth grinned, buckled himself into the passenger side.

"You ready bro? You ready for the BEST PARTY EVER" Russ had often said this in the past, sometimes telling the truth sometimes exaggerating. Booth could care less; This was normal and normalcy is what he strived for tonight.

"You know it. Whats the game plan? "

" Ryans having a big bonfire on his parents property in the woods about an hour from here. It's Going to be big man, At least a 100 people. All our friends from school, They miss yah bud. BESIDES" He grinned cockily at his best friend .

"There is bound to be tons of hot chicks dying for army boys. Women drool over you anyways but fuck they are going to go nuts for a newly returned soldier" Russ couldn't stop grinning. Russ Brennan was a womanizer, But as long as he used protection he often couldn't find any harm problems with his pastime activity. He wasn't abandoning _them._

Russ never outgrew his popularity. He had been extremely popular in high school excelling at sports and trouble, it also helped a lot that he was best friends with the cocky extremely talented star football player Seeley booth. Both the boys both dated numerous girls and slept with a lot more which in turn elevated their status among the young people of the community.

Booth stared out the window as Russ went on about the party. It's true; He hadn't seen or heard from anyone for over a year. His ex girlfriend Hannah Burley had written him a few times trying to get him back when he was overseas, but he had paid her no attention. He was done with her; She was a slut. She had slept with another guy and thought booth would just forgive her that. Hannah and he had dated for a few months, so it really didn't bother him she was a rebound from his ex Rebecca. He had hoped Rebecca would of written him and he looked for her letter every time the mail had come to camp. The couple had experienced a 'accident' while dating and she had taken care of it without even consulting him about it. He had no rights he was just the father… Or so she thought anyways, He had other ideas on this.

"BOOTH?!" Russ burst his bubble of a daydream .

"Bro I was JUST SAYING. That you haven't hooked up with anyone since that blonde trash Hannah. Tonights the night… You change that." Russ moved his eyes from the road to give booth a giant smile, eyes gleaming. He was so happy to have his best bud, his wingman, fellow soldier home . Truth be told they both had grown up a lot since going to war and family situation changing that they were both looking for normalcy .

"Fuck don't bring her up . " booth grumbled at the memory. Truth be told all his ex girlfriends were beautiful, blonde, but he was done with crazy chicks and the drama. He just wanted to get drunk forget what had gone on the last year .

Booth fiddled with the stereo as Russ pulled the last corner into the woods and onto Ryans property. Pulling his truck to a halt beside the other vehicle He jumped from the vehicle slamming the door before booth could get out . He reached into the storage chest in the back of the truck and pulled out a 24 case of Budweiser and 2'6( A/N I am not quite sure what they call these in the states so im sorry if you don't know what that is. Its bigger then a Mickey and smaller than a 40oz) . Russ took in a deep breath of the summer air and sighed turning to face booth once more.

"Were here. Your in for a good time bro! Welcome home " Russ practically sang at booth just brimming with glee that his partner in crime was reunited with him. Booth just smiled weakly at him not quite sure what he had gotten himself into . Grabbing a beer from Russ, they headed over towards the large gathering of people . The first gulp was bitter, but he managed to slide the rest down with ease.

It appeared that they were one of the last people there as the boys approached the fire Booth could now see large groups of friends talking amongst themselves. Booth ran his large hand through his jelled brown hair not knowing where to start. Grabbing another beer, his friends started approaching him .

"HEY! Dude your home! Yaaaaaah" Came friend after friend , the small talk chimed on and on, and he did his best to smile exchange small talk to his friends and various females who had begun approaching .

"SEELEY!" Squealed a familiar voice. _'ugh' _Booth knew who it was instantly. One Hannah Burley approaching him Tall, blonde, Beautiful, And slutty as usual .

"BABY!" she drunk women wrapped her arms around him and he pulled away in disgust.

"Hannah."

"Didn't You miss me baby?" She bit her bottom lip at him.

"No. " He said harshly sipping from his beer . He would make polite conversation with her, but that was it.

"Did you notice my boob job? My daddy bought it to help me with my future career "she pushed them out at him. Booth didn't to look down at her clevage.

"Hannah..Hannah..Hannah" Russ began wrapping his arm around her. "when are you going to learn….That Booth hears a WAR hero..And Really, Your sluttiness just does NOT impress " He half giggled at his meanness . Hannah opened her mouth as if to slap Russ than turning to Booth looking for him to save her. Booth just snickered gratefully at his drunk friends tactics.

"Thanks man" .

"no problem" Russ nodded shoving his 2'6 in Booths face. "Now! It's time to lighten up….Yea Yea Yea, Life if changed..And honestly its all different back home but fuck it…Drink up!" Booth didn't even have to think he instantly grabbed it because as Russ was talking he saw Rebecca with her friends, Back from college for a summer. Not even thinking twice about it he chugged as much as he could handle and cringed at the burning sensation.

"That's my boy!" Russ was glad to see booth lighten because even in his drunkenness he had spotted Rebecca a while ago, as well.. He knew personally that booth was over her but still extremely hurt for what she had done to him. To there baby, Russ was the only one whom booth confided in.

Booth was now mostly buzzed and lightened up and engaged in his normal behavior and joined the rest of his friends trying to block Rebecca and Hannah from his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the Brennan household 17 year old; Temperance Brennan was sitting on her bed cross legged Cosmo as her best friend, Angela Montenegro, applied makeup in her mirror.

"Brennan! Can you believe we will be seniors this year" She squealed at her friend? Brennan lifted her head slightly from her magazine. She could see her friend wasn't almost ready to go.

"I know, right? Then freedom!" Brennan dreamed of the day she could escape this reality and be seen as a full grown women by her family. She had grown annoyed as being seen as a little girl by Russ and fully ignored by her depressed mother. Ever since her dad vanished Brennan had changed. She became good friends with one of the most popular girls in school, Angela, and spent most of the days trying to piss off her mother, really trying to get _**any **_attention from her. She missed her father beyond words but could not bring herself to admit it.

Getting off the bed Brennan came, to stand beside Angela studying there reflection. They were both tall, thin young women. Tonight they both wore jean shorts they had shoplifted from the mall earlier in the day. Angela had on some skimpy pink top she had already pulled out of her back pack when she arrived at Brennans. Brennan was still undecided on her top.

"Eek sweetie. We look amazing!" her friend grinned wolfishly. Angela had talked her into sneaking out and going to this huge bonfire party the older boys were holding in the forest out of town. Angela had been to a lot of parties, but none to this caliber and she had informed Brennan it was going to be the party of the century.

Brennan bit her lip as she slid open the window . "Do you think Russ will be there?" She didn't want him to catch her there with all of his friends and drunk. He may be , but he took good care of his baby sister.

" Nah, I heard that the stud Booth was back in town so they probably went to the bar" Angela didn't really believe that but at this point she would tell her friend anything to get a move on. Angela's friend Jarred was waiting outside to give them a ride and she didn't want to keep him waiting. He was way too good looking to piss off.

The young women climbed skillfully out the window onto the little roof and stealthily as they could slide off the roof and onto the grass outside. There was no reason really to be stealthy, but both felt the need to do so anyways. Jumping into the back seat of the car they quickly closed the door before speaking.

"Jarred!" Angela smiled leaning forward to kiss the 19 year old male on the cheek.

"Ready ladies. Going to be a good night" He grinned towards the road as they sped through the streets and towards the party. Oh, it was going to be an interesting night if anything.

A/N – Be gentle guys. This is my FIRST bones story ever. IT was originally intended Just to focus on Booth And Brennan and a little Angela but when I started writing Russ developed into a quite interesting character. Sorry if You don't agree with their womanizing a bit but you have to remember that they are 22/23 year old males in this. Not full grown mature men :P. SO please review.. Id like feedback and we'll put another chapter up soon as possible.. Just, so I know what you guys thought, please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2(edited)

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

**Chapter 2 : Fight For All The Wrong Reasons . **

Jared Booths car bumped slowly down the gravel road spraying up small clouds of dust making the night seem even more frightening than it already was.

"Angela…Are you sure this is a good idea?" Biting her bottom lip she did her best to hide her nerves. She had never gotten drunk with anyone besides Angie before and never more than wine Angela had snuck from her father's vast collection .

"Sweetie, please" The popular girl rolled her eyes at her best friend. " It's nothing. There will be lots of guys, some good drinks and a fire… It will be amazing. You will make a bunch of new friends for the school year…And guys will be all over you … Maybe even find a boyfriend? Ha that would drive Russ nuts." Angela grinned at the thought. She knew how much Russ hated his baby sister growing up and especially the idea of males paying attention to her.

Pulling up to the where the other cars had been parked Brennan and Angie unbuckled themselves collected their purses and hopped from the vehicle. Brennan glanced down the small gathering of vehicles and quickly noted her brothers old pick up.

"uh…Ange.. Russ is here..." Her voice croaked with fear her pale blue eyes blinked back the stress of the thought. "Maybe we should just go home..Drink at your house.." she mumbled looking over to her best friend who was paying no mind to her too busy with her flavor of the month, Jared. After a few seconds, Angela finally responded.

"Seriously Brannan its fine. I made you up..Your hair, makeup clothes.. No one, not even Russ, will be able to tell that you're his baby sister" Completely ignoring Brennan's fear she lets go of Jared's hand to pull her friend towards the sound of people and the bonfire. It didn't take long before the three of them made an entrance to the massive party that was under way in the field . Brennan eased slightly at the number of people present at the party 'ok_ maybe Angie is right..there are so many people I will just try to avoid Russ and his friends' _she smiled back at Angela, who had already pulled her own bottle of liquor she had picked up on the way over to the Brennan's .

"Sweetie. Drink. Now" Angela thrust the open, foul smelling beverage in front of Temperance Brannan's nose and gave it a wiggle. "You only live once. You're only a senior once a this year is our year sweetie"

Brennan didn't give it a second thought; she wanted to fit in. She wanted to be popular for once in her high school career_. 'To hell with everything else..I can pretend to be dumb for one night…what could it hurt?' _She thought bitterly grabbing the bottle and lifting the brown liquids to her lips she took as big of a gulp as she could muster, cringing as it burned her throat and lit her stomach on fire. Gagging she pushed the bottle back to Angela while trying not to lose everything she had eaten that night.

"That…was horrible…What the hell was that?" Brannan shook her head feeling her head Immediately loosening up and begin to grow fuzzily .

"Tequila ..." Angela giggled sipping it generously. " It's literally To-kill-ya".

Brennan sighed trying to shake her head, which went mostly ignored by Angela as she grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the fire and people. "Now sweetie lighten up.. Go have fun. Talk to the girls, and maybe some guys…I'm Gunna go hang out with Jared" Angela couldn't help but grin at her shocked friend .

Brennan remained still as Angela bounded away with Jared leaving her standing alone amongst a large gathering of people she had only seen a handful of times in the halls or around her brother. Lifting her slightly red tinged blue eyes, she scanned the giant glowing fire and hummed as she wondered what she was supposed to do in such an occasion as this. Suddenly she released she was no longer standing alone. A tall blonde male wearing a letterman jacket was standing right beside her:

"Great fire eh?" The jock grinned wolfishly down at Brennan.

"Yea.." she shifted back and forth a little uneasy. She wasn't good at social interactions with people she didn't know. Sensing her uneasiness he pulled out another beer and handed to her.

"Drink up. I can see this is your first fire.. Well it shouldn't be too bad because your easily the hottest chick here... My name is Ryan by the way…" Ryan watched the young women sip the beer awkwardly before she spoke.

"oh, this is your property. My name is Tempy..." She smiled politely, holding back her last name as she realized that this was most likely one of Russ' friends. Russ mentioned him plenty of times and didn't need the extra threat of him finding out.

"sure is!" She grinned down at the girl, not waiting for her response before continuing onto another group of girls after picking up the fact that Tempy didn't want to talk to him. Seeing Ryan leave Tempy gulped down the beer to quell her fear and sighed quietly_ 'This is definitely different'_

_0o0o0o0oo00oo0oo0o_

Somewhere on the other side of the field a ways away from the fire Booth sat on a log chugging back a beer listening to another one of Russ' lame stories he was using on the group of women that were sitting with them. After about 20 minutes of Russ' lame pickup attempts Booth stood up from the log

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk..." Standing was a lot harder then he remembered the last time as he swayed slightly in the cool summer night air. Russ shot booth a slightly confused drunk look.

"But….These wonderful girls will miss your battle stories..." Russ attempted a half smile, waving a hand in the direction of many drunk girls that couldn't take their eyes off the young Seeley Booth. The girls continued staring at him without saying a word just looking hurt. Booth thought for a moment before speaking.

"I need some air bro" And without waiting for Russ' response booth marched onward on the path towards the main area. Russ cringed slightly; he knew exactly where Booth was going but decided not to follow. He was a grown man and Booth had to figure his own shit; Russ was just trying to keep him out of trouble for one night.

Booth continued down the path careful not to look back at Russ or his friends. He kept walking until he reached the edge of the main group of people. Scanning the group he quickly spotted whom he was looking for: Rebecca. She hadn't even looked at him once the whole time they were there. Sucking in his breath, he marched up to the beautiful women. Tapping her shoulder, he waited till she turned to look at him to speak.

"What not even a hi?" She snarled slightly. Alcohol present on his breath. Rebecca wrinkled her perfect little nose at him.

"No. I don't say hi to losers" She hissed. The girl hadn't changed much in the 18 months he hadn't seen her. Her hair was still perfectly curled, still perfectly platinum blonde. Everything about this woman was perfect except for one thing. Her soul, her personality: She was the ugliest person he had ever met on this inside.

"Fuck you. You know I deserved a 'Hi' especially after all the shit we have been through!" Booth snapped, gulping the last of his beer before tossing the can in the fire. _'Stupid bitch..Murders my child…Doesn't tell me until after…Then breaks up with me..Can't even bother to say hi' _Booth thought bitterly clearly letting alcohol and exhaustion get the better of his senses.

"Excuse me? The shit 'WE' have been through?! You mean what I went through being with your slutty drunk ass?!." The rage exploded from the small women like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Her friends had quickly jumped to her side grabbing her arms to hold her back from striking him.

"Really? I didn't MEAN to get your pregnant. And you knew I was joining the army when you met me… So don't pull this fucking shit on me. YOU didn't even tell me you were pregnant till the day after the abortion… Don't you think I deserved to know?" His anger was rising by the moment his booming shouts had started to create a scene.

"Seeley..Please, you're no good. I gave up on you; you're a loser like your father bound to drink and be a loser. You didn't deserve to know" Rebecca had lowered her voice at this point and twisted her evil little lips into a tight smirk. Turning to leave she whipped her head back one last time to hurt Booth just a little more.

"Besides you suck in bed" Now even her friends laughed with her and quickly left the scene before booth could even respond. Shaking, Seeley went to stomp forward shout whatever his enraged mind could come up with but before he could even react he felt a tight grip on his left shoulder.

"She's not worth a single ounce of it bro." Russ had reappeared and held a tight grip on his muscular shoulder. Feeling Russ' grip Booth just let out a sigh and slumped down on the grass as the crowd began to dissipate returning to their drunken festivities. It was a few minutes before he could even speak.

'I know…I don't know what got in me..I guess I'm just tired… war was shit..." The last part of his sentence was completely unnecessary because Russ knew all too well the horrors of war. Booth and Russ' good friend Teddy Parker had gone to war with them as well and never came home. He had been with Booth, and booth had seen him die and that would remain possibly the worst moment of his entire life. Way worse than his father beating him or worse then what that bitch Rebecca had done to him. Seeing his best friend sitting beside him Booth decided to try to turn the night around. Grabbing the 2'6 from Russ bag and chugged as much as humanly possible. Ignoring the burning and his now very drunk and swaying vision he grinned at Russ.

"That's my boy!" Russ sang pulling Booth to his feet and pulling him to their group of friend's .Once in the group of friends the boys happiness and good spirit returned. Booth was having a great time .

Sometime later booth was left stumbling around the party with the other drunken young people not quite sure what he was indenting on doing at this point. He glanced around looking for Russ once more, but Russ was no wear to be found.

Sighing he sat down on the same old log he was before, this time alone surveying the scene in front of him. The crowd had thinned some had gone home...Some were 'busy' he was sure which left him alone and bored.

"Fuck it" he sighed and started thinking about returning to Russ truck to sleep off some of the booze, trying to keep his mind from returning to his poor friend Teddy. Giving his head a good shake he was about to get up and go when a sight caught his attention. A beautiful damsel in distress. She was just trying to leave, very intoxicated, and a group of jocks wouldn't leave her marched over the group anger rising.

"You mind?" He barked at the jocks. The jocks hadn't heard him approach and jumped back at the sight of Booth. His reputation as 'Army boy' was wide spread. Seeing the angry look on booth face continued on his way.

"Sorry, bro. didn't know" Was all they could manage to say before escaping the look of one very angry and drunk Booth. Watching them leave Booth turned to the girl.

"You ok?" He asked finally turning to look at the young women. She was stunning even extremely drunk. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful pale grey eyes delicate features and thin frame.

"im…Fine…just drunk.." she mumbled blushing at Booths words.

Temperance couldn't help but stare at her savior. Even in her intoxicated state she knew who he was. It was Russ' best friend, army hero-heart throb whom she had quite the crush on growing up with her brother.

"Thank you" She squeaked out realizing he didn't recognize who she was. Without another thought she decided to go with it. It had been two long years since she had seen him, and she had grown up into a beautiful young women. (much to Russ' displeasure he hated when men paid attention to his little sister) .

"I'm Seeley Booth…But I I like to be called Booth" He smiled crookedly, the alcohol he had consumed ate up some of his charm, but it didn't stop Brennan from swooning at his rugged voice. The young man was well built, tanned with beautifully warm chocolate eyes protected by perfectly sculpted cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Brennan didn't know how someone could be so … Perfectly imperfect. His smile always had a way of making her weak in the knees and the stomach, but booth had never even noticed her in the years that he and Russ where best friends

"I know…. " she responded without thinking. '_shit' _She cringed and swayed a little she shouldn't say that she didn't want Russ to know she had come to this party or that somehow in the night lost her best friend and ride home .

" I mean! Everyone knows who you are…You are famous around here "Brennan blushed. Luckily for her the night and Booth's apparent intoxication it went unnoticed. "Im tempy.." She smiled; their eyes connected for a few seconds.

"So do you want to drink with me? I mean Angie left me her bottle..I'm not ready to go home yet" Her voice shook slightly staring up at the dream boat standing in front of her. "I mean..For saving me and such" She hoped he fell for it. Maybe it was the booze talking; maybe it was the new courage her friendship with Angela had caused. Whatever it was she was going with it.

"Uhh sure" He shrugged his shoulders; He had nothing better to do and she seemed interesting and attractive. Booth started slowly walking down the path hoping she would follow him. He wasn't interested in a one night stand, or a relationship but he hoped maybe he would make a new friend and forget some of the memories of Teddy that had been flagging his memories tonight.

" there is a little more private log and fire pit down this way" He pointed down the dark path waiting for her to catch up . Looking back, he smiled at her. Once they got to the destination boot pulled out a lighter to light the small fire pit that was already there.

"How did you know there was a pit here..." Her eyes narrowed a little at him. Was he trying to sleep with her? She wasn't that easy. She wouldn't fall for it. Truth be told she was a virgin and the very thought of doing anything in that manner scared the crap out of her.

"oh no, no no. Sorry, I just am good buddies with Ryan and spent a lot of my youth here, so I know my way around" Booth had caught on to her fear and anger in her tone. Yes, He had one night stands before but really that wasn't his attention tonight. He had changed since the war, since Rebecca had broken him. He was done with those games.

"oh ok," she shrugged pulling out the bottle, taking a swig and passing it to booth who did the same. They picked up the small talk and laughed and chatted for some time before booth paused, a thought crossing his mind.

" Umm…I don't mean to be rude but how old are you?" At this Brennan blinked.

"21…." She didn't want him to know she was underage. She had a blast, and if he put it all together he would take her straight to Russ and never talk to her again. 'Just tonight..' Brennan sighed to herself.

"good.." And with that they went back to their drinking games. All answering many questions they had about each other and soon they were both too drunk to think clearly.

" I don't…I don't know how to function hear anymore…My whole life is different…I want to cry.. It hurts so much..." He paused, wobbling staring blankly into the small dying fire. "What I saw over there… No one should ever see… I mean… I miss Teddy so much. He was my best friend over there he had my back..And I let him die" Booth choked back the last words tears now fully running down his face. Maybe it was the booze, and maybe it was the girl but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"shhhhh..its ok," Brennan grabbed his hands instinctively, even extremely drunk she had memories of comforting her mother when her father had left; also she knew who Teddy was. She had been at his funeral with her brother (who would never admit it) cried for days like most of the town after their friend had been pronounced dead. Booth was still in combat when teddy was brought home for burial.

The rest of the night became a blur, they finished the bottle and the hour grew late when all of a sudden booth stopped. It was now or never, and to be honest he wasn't going to remember in the morning.

"tempy.." He breathed, trembling he waited for her response.

"mmmm" she softly answered swaying in the soft glow of the wee hours of the morning. As soon as she answered booth something clicked in booth. The young man lunged onto Brennan pinning her underneath of him, full weight bearing down so she couldn't move. Brennan gasped .

"Booth…what is this?" Her blue-reddened eyes stared into his swaying face.

"Tonight…Im just a guy at a party…" He whispered, and THAT for some bizarre reason was the words that Temperance Brennan was looking for.

"And… I'm just a women at the party" She giggled. This was very exciting. At this Booths lips crashed into her lips. Taking the salty taste of his dry lips she returned the kiss as best as she could. Brennan had made out with several guys in the last year or so but never like this and never with such fierceness. There was no stopping them .It was now or never.

"booth?" Brennan breathed as she pulled her lips away from his to catch her breath.

"hmm?" he breathed sluggishly as he moved his lips to her necking grinding his body into hers.

"condom?" she asked him quietly the soberer of the two. Booth just smiled at her.

0o0o0o0oo0oo0

Booth awoke to the early morning sun glaring violently down on him as he lay in the back of Russ' truck…lifting his head painfully, he glanced around looking for his best friend to see him passed out in the passenger side seat.

"fuck" Booth whined stretching his out as best he could . Russ stirred before groggily pulling himself out of the truck.

"Booth..? Where the fuck did you disappear to I was looking for you forever.." Russ grouched at his friend.

"I don't ..Remember.. I remember looking for you and hanging out with this hot chick ..." Booth paused and stifled a smile. He couldn't exactly remember what happened after meeting this women, but there was something about her that couldn't stop him from smiling.

"That good you old dog you? What happened to Im not that person anymore" Russ mocked his friend sheepishly. " Ah well, it's all good.. I was busy myself.. But my idiot sister ended up hear, so I had to call her a fucking cab.. " Russ fumed shaking his head. "She shouldn't be here. Way to many drunk stupid idiots"

Booth spine straightened a little… Was it Russ' sister he had hung out…what had happened? 'No..It couldn't have been… This girl was way older and hotter' Biting his lip Booth tried to remember the night a little more with no luck.

"ah. Sorry to hear that" Russ didn't pick up Booths uneasiness being far too angry still ."and she barely had her clothing intact… Fuck sakes I'm going to beat up who ever touched her..If I ever find out" Russ continued on his angry rant as the boys climbed into the old pick up and started the journey home. Life had sure changed.

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I hoped you liked it..It took a bit, but it just kept rolling out… I originally planned to make this chapter shorter, but it just came out. Be nice, leave a review. I will except prompts for ideas for future chapters thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Low is a New Height (edited)

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

_**A/N: well I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters…I know I know wordy.. I cant help it when I start writing the characters come to life and don't let me go until they get their point across.. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

**Chapter 3 : Low Is A Height . **

The afternoon sun filtered lazily through the worn blue curtains playfully tickling a certain Temperance Brennan in the face. Letting out a barely audible moan, she rolled away from the light. _'Way too early'_ She bitterly thought adjusting the blankets covering her body trying to force herself back into sleep. She hadn't even begun to try to fall asleep when a pounding on her bedroom door began.

"GO AWAY" Brennan moaned painfully the only thing that could rival the volume of the knocking on the door was the volume of the knocking in her head. '_I guess this is what you call a hangover' _There was always a first for everything, and last night had proved to a lot firsts.

"Don't make be break down the door" Russ had now begun shaking the door handle violently. '_Fuck it._' And without a second thought Russ took his pocket knife from the back of his jeans and jimmied the lock open.

"RUSS! SERIOUSLY" Brennan anger reared up like a starving animal. Who did he think he was? Marching in like he was her father. She was 17 years old she didn't need her brother treating her like an infant anymore.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not dad, Russ" Her voice turning more into a bark as she flung out of bed, as soon as her words had left her mouth she regretted them. She watched her words hit Russ like a slap across his face. Now fully standing at the foot of her bed she regretted the position as her whole body ached as waves of nausea washed over her slight frame. Quivering slightly she waited for her brother to speak, noting the anger being displayed in his usually crisp cool blue eyes.

"No. I'm not a dead beat loser, who abandons his family, thanks." Russ corrected her, not giving her time to respond. "What the fuck tempy? I don't even know what to say to you. DO you even have a brain?! First.. Sneaking out with Angela, then underage drinking at a party with people way older than you?" Russ paused to breathe, his anger was getting the best of him, and he had to collect his temper before he said something he would regret. "And lastly… Rolling around with god knows who…Like a whore" Eyes flared dangerously at his baby sister.

".. Really Russ, you're going to say that to me? How many people have you been with this year alone? "Truth be told temperance could barely remember anything from last night. Her memories played out like little movie clips with black curtains between each one. She remembered talking to Seeley Booth, army heart throb and Russ' best friend.

"It doesn't matter!" He snapped back blushing at her accusation. Its true Russ had been with a lot of women in his lifetime, Way more than he would like to think about or admit, but he had tried not to bring them home so his sister and mother wouldn't catch on to pursuits. Russ had always made it clear to his previous conquests he wasn't using them but he wasn't looking for a relationship and in turn they never expected to be brought around his family. Snapping out of his tired thoughts, he turned to his sister important thought that red flagged instantly.

"Did…Did you at least use protection…? " Not really wanting to hear either way he decidedly fixed his gaze on his sister's posters on the far wall and tossed himself into his sisters' soft computer chair.

"I…I Don't know…I don't even know if anything happened" Biting her lip she tried focused through the pounding in her head to think about the previous evenings activities. Returning to sit on her bed, she closed her eyes to think about it.

She remembered taking shots with Booth then everything was fuzzy until something hit her.

"OUT!" she jumped far too fast, the room seemed to shake a little as she gestured her brother to leave.

"Were not done here." Russ really didn't feel like talking to his sister anymore anyways, the thought of her with a man sickened him to no end. _'No one takes advantage of my baby sister' _He thought bitterly drudging out of her bedroom to leave her to her own thoughts hoping she would realize how badly she messed up.

Once she heard Russ leave the room she laid back into the safe cocoon of her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she counted the little popcorn on the ceiling. _'When I own a home there will be none of this popcorn_ crap' she sighed focusing her thoughts back to the evening before. Squeezing her eyes shut a small tear rolled down her cheek; she wished she hadn't had so much to drink or at least remembered more of what happened.

"THINK TEMPERENCE THINK" Frustrated she tapped her head angrily; doubtful that it would bring anything back but it was a shot. She remembered talking about stupid little things with Seeley, playing truth or dare. His sadness about Teddy… Then something clicked in her head. The memory of his salty dry lips, the smell of beer and rum on his hot breath the way he couldn't stop his hand drifting up her shirt ….

"Fuck!" She hissed out loud. Russ would kill her if _he knew what she had done.. _More importantly what his best friend of ten years had done with her. Brennan didn't remember all of the events of the evening or even the most important one… But the way she ached all over, bruising on her knees and unarguable soreness in her lady parts brought her to the conclusion that she, in fact, had lost her virginity to her childhood crush Seeley Booth. _'fuck fuck fuck' _Russ would kill him..Taking a deep breath, she decided at that moment that she wouldn't tell anyone about this…Except her best friend Angela.

Jumping out her bed Brennan sprinted down the hall to where the phone was stationed. Glancing around nervously for any of her family, she dialed her best friend's number. Hearing her best friend pick up she jumped the gun before Angela could even say hi.

"You need to come over now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Booth rubbed his eyes leaning back in the chair that he had been lounging in since returning home a few hours earlier. He took a moment to study pops well groomed garden, smile creeping across his face. To Booth the garden was a symbol of his grandparents love, for even years after his grandmother had passed away pops had managed to take care of her garden exactly the way she had done it for many years before. Hearing the screen door creak he didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Hey Shrimp you didn't come home last night"

The older man's grey eyes stared at his young grandson with a very knowing look that spoke volumes. Booth had been trouble as a teenager especially the last year or so before joining the army. Pops had hoped the whole Rebecca situation conjoined with a year away had taught him better but after last night's performance pops was in doubt of that. His eyes didn't detour from Booth as he sank into the lawn chair opposite of his grandson. His lips curled in a small hidden smile as he watched his g tired hamster turning trying to come up with an excuse. Luckily for pops Booth couldn't think of any.

"Err…I know. I know. Just… Rebecca was there, and we fought". The younger Booth sighed; he had a hard time lying to Pops especially, the older he got. Besides, it seemed rather pointless to hide that fact from him.

"And…Everyone kept bringing up Teddy. I guess I shouldn't have gone "

"I tried to tell you that would happen Shrimp. "

The older man placed his hand on his grandson's muscular knee. In his heart he knew Seeley was a good man underneath all of the immaturity and emotions of a young man. Jared on the other hand… Well that may have been the only lost cause Hank had.

" And for the record that Rebecca is trouble. I don't know why you even tried to talk to her..She's not the one and not worth your time. And I hope you learned from the whole situation with her. You don't need a baby shrimp. " At this moment he chose to pull out the news paper he had brought out choosing to avoid Booths shocked looked .

Booth squirmed at his grandfathers mention of birth control, sighing he took to his feet stretching his arms above his head feeling a tinge in his muscles. "of course pops.. And no, I did not hook up with Rebecca I just drank too much and so did Russ so we slept in the truck" Booth shrugged it wasn't a blatant lie he was just omitting the truth. He hadn't hooked up with Rebecca, and he DID sleep in the truck just after maybe hanging out with that Tempy girl he had just met. Okay, so he did hook up with her but he had been safe, and he was 22 years old for Christ sakes pops didn't need to know every personal detail of his love life.

"I'm going to go clean up a bit then head out for a bit. " Booth casually tossed over his shoulder as he headed into the house. He was just about in the house when he heard his pops call over his shoulder:

"Hey, Seeley..IF there is anything you need or feel like talking to me about you know where I am " The gravity of his voice made it clear he was referring to Booths tour. Freezing in spot momentarily Booth continued on his way. Some things were best left unsaid.

Sometime later that day Booth was jogging down the hot suburbs geared up in his light basketball shorts and a thin black wife beater trying to get his walkman to stop skipping. Working out was his way of relaxing, and this was not helping. 'Cheap crap' He groaned as he gave his device another smack and continued on his way not exactly sure where he was going. Booth continued jogging aimlessly for a while longer frustration growing as he couldn't decide where to go next. Just as he was about to give in he noticed he somehow made it to the street Russ lived on.

" least I made it to Russ' street." He shrugged as he jogged down the road. It was only moments later that he was within feet of the Brennan driveway when he saw a large fancy vehicle pull up to the house and Jared's girlfriend, Angela hop out. Booth went to shout 'hi!' to her until he saw the Brennan house hold door open.

"ANGE!" The Tempy he had met the night prior rushed out of Russ' door. Shell shocked booth just stood there frozen luckily neither of the girls had bothered looking at him. Once they had both made it away he allowed himself to breathe. Was Russ dating a girl with the same name of his sister? _'No, couldn't be... .'' _

"DAMNIT" He shouted loud enough for the little old lady who lived across the street to shoo him away. The Tempy he had met up with and hooked up was none other than Temperance Brennan Russ' baby sister… Except she wasn't so much of a little girl anymore, she was beautiful and well developed… He couldn't understand how he hadn't put the pieces together the previous night.

'Damn, im stupid…'

Booth shook his head madly trying to rid himself of those thoughts. That was his best friend's baby sister whom he was thinking about who not only was that, but only 17 years old. _'She lied to me'_ His mind raced as he turned around to leave to race away from this house and never return. _'You should have known…You grew up with her'. _

"**BOOTH!" **Russ' voice cracked through his thoughts.

"What are you doing out here? " Instinctively booth edged towards his friend's house it was too late to run. Russ would know something was wrong if he ran.

**A/N : I hope you liked this chapter.. You know the process, review and what not. I'm always open to prompts for ideas for chapters. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4 (edited)

**Chapter 4: My My, Hey Hey(Out of the blue)**

**A/N : It had become apparent that my lines don't show up .. I had breakers to divide when I switched character points… Oh well I will figure out how to do it. Thanks for all the reviews and the support. Sorry, it has been a while since posting! Yesterday was family day, and I generally work on the weekends. I will be posting 2 times a week-ish . **

**0o_000_00_00_00_**

Forcing a small half smile he rolled his shoulders back in a shrug coming out of the shadows _'play it cool_' He reminded himself; Hoping that if he pretended it hadn't happened it would just disappear.

"Was just out for a run thought I'd stop and say hey" He smiled coming to sit down on the dusty old steps. His thoughts drifting back to the many times they had sat on these very steps over the last decade, sometimes just staring at cars driving by after particularly bad fights he had with his dad.

"That's cool man" A pang of guilt rippled the young man back to reality as he watched his long-time friend, his metaphorical brother, sit down next to him. The Brennan's had been more like a family to him than his own parents before pops took them home with him. Booth had been sure that if it had been for Russ he wouldn't be around anymore, and honestly that just made the whole situation worse .

"Russ we need to talk…" Placing his hands in his head booth grimaced. He didn't even know where to begin, as much as he wanted things to be normal he had sinking nothing would ever be normal again. "It's just…I don't know where… where to begin" The dry grass was looking awfully good right now as he stared a hole in the lawn.

"Yea. I think so too." Russ took a moment to study his friend. He hadn't looked at him straight since he had returned and couldn't help but take notice and how much Seeley Booth had changed in the last year. He couldn't put his finger on it , but something was off about his friend. He had expected a different Booth for Russ himself was no longer the boy he was before either. They had left for war young, eager men and came back old men, much older than their age depicted. Reading booths features once more before speaking: "You don't have to talk about what happened overseas man…I know…" Russ paused to think about how he was going to approach this. "I know you seen some pretty terrible shit. And that's not to say I haven't… I have seen some pretty awful things to more than I thought I ever would … But- but I didn't see Parker die man. "Tears slid down Russ' face silently neither man choosing to acknowledge this.

Booth was slightly taken a back in the seriousness of Russ words. It wasn't what he was expecting or what he was trying to talk about, but he would go with it. Russ had opened up a wound he was trying his damnedest to hide. Now that Russ had spoken he took time to study the change in his friend. He hadn't taken the time to see that Russ had grown into a man and no longer the shaggy haired womanizer he grew up with.

"Yea…." Booth started but had no words; he didn't want to talk about Teddy wounds still too fresh to share. "I'm sorry that your dad disappeared.. And I'm sorry I haven't been around for you and.. tempy" He meant what he said, although, he just couldn't say her name with a straight voice. Not letting his thoughts linger on the younger of the Brennan's he stood up.

" Let's get food im STARVING" Russ laughed at this. Booth was ALWAYS hungry, and he was glad that some things never changed. Returning inside Russ grabbed his jacket and truck keys still too angry to say goodbye to his sister.

"Thai food or Diner?" Booth questioned seeing Russ emerge.

"Dinner I need a good burger" And with that both boys jumped in the truck and made their way to a hot lunch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0

Watching the old pick up drive away Brennan allowed herself to relax a little, turning to her friend she was shocked to see Angela staring her down.

"What was that all about? "Angela chuckled picking up a magazine off the living room end table and collapsing into the comfortable folds of the old grey sofa. Its looks were quite deceiving for such an old ratty sofa it was probably one of the most comfortable ones she had ever sat on. She took a moment to study her friends' body language, '_no? No way!' _Eyes remained locked on Brennan. There was something different about her, but she couldn't quite put her thumb on it although she could be sure it had to do with a boy. That could be the only reason Brennan became undone, for she had yet to see the young girl back down from anything else in the time they had been friends.

Brennan fidgeted a little in her place. Noticing she had been standing near the door now for several minutes she moved to sit across the couch. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours Brennan was lost for words.

"What… Was what about?" Playing dumb.

"Oh, don't give me that crap" Angela replied gently, coy smile appearing. She enjoyed teasing her friend about boys just because it was the only way she could see her come undone and act her age, but More recently she had taken it upon herself to help her friend break free of her shell and experience all that life had to offer. Her father had done far too much damage when he abandoned them, and she was going to try to fix that the best she could. "You acted all weird when Russ was outside and to be honest you look like shit like you've been rolling around the grass." Crinkling her nose at her last words she shook her head taking in her state of clothing and hair. "Your mom shouldn't be home till late and Russ is out so go have a shower put some clean comfy clothes on and we will figure it out"

"Yea… Great idea." Smiling gently Brennan didn't argue, she needed to relax.

Once in the shower she let the water run down her and felt the confusion slip away. Sometimes the shower was the only place anymore she could clear her thoughts. Her thoughts trailed back to the night before and the way Seeley Booth had made her feel. She had never met someone with the ability to take the pain away like he had succeeded in doing the night before. Biting her lip she let mind drift to his firm chest and torso and how it felt pressing down on top of her. _'Stop it you can't think like that' _Scolding herself she rinsed the conditioner free of her hair. It was unfair to let her mind slip to a place where she wasn't allowed to be; Russ friend was most certainly off limits not to mention to old. That being said she still couldn't stop thinking about all their silly joking or the uncomfortable and awkward 'activity' that had occurred in the wee hours of the party.

Angela was beginning to grow bored flicking through the channels as she waited, this time of year there was nothing ever good on the TV. Placing the controller down she took the time to look at all the pictures on the walls. 'Damn that Russ is SUCH a hottie…' She mused as she studied the picture Brennan had recently set up on the wall; it was Brennan hugging her brother hugging her brother clad in his military uniform on the day he deployed. She had never been so happy when he returned home; Brennan didn't need any more loss in her life.

"Ange.." Brennan broke Angela's train of thoughts as she returned wearing a pale pink tank top and some jean cut off shorts. She looked much better then she had when left the room. Making herself comfortable once more on the couch on the same place she had occupied a half hour before contemplating how she was going to bring this up. Emotions were not her strong suit especially when it came to the opposite sex_. 'Just come out with it' _she hissed at herself.

"Oh, don't worry Sweetie I already gathered that you had some issues with a boy. Did you meet one?" She wanted to take away Brennan's fear and have her open up to her without hurting herself in the process. No matter how controlled she was Angela's curiosity was beginning to drive herself crazy. "Oh and sorry about leaving you. Jared was impatient" She blushed, feeling horrible about abandoning her friend.

"Its no problem..." Brennan was quite used to her flakily behaviour. "It's just… You know that Jared has an older brother who hangs out with Russ all the time…" Her, voice croaked; she didn't need to explain who he was anymore. It was probably dumb that she explained him at all because everyone knew who Seeley was, and she had heard Angela gush many times before on what she would do with a stud like that.

" ?" Angela laughed. "Sweetie of course I know he was, in fact, I saw him on the way in with Russ. The things I would do with him!" She teased knowing full well he had never even blinked at her, plus she was quite happy in her, current relationship with Jared. Catching on to what Brennan was babbling about her jaw flew open.

"NO WAY!" She squealed practically jumping in place. "OH, MY GOD! Does Russ know?!." Angela realized how bad this could be if Russ found out.

"No…Please don't say anything.. I don't even know what happened. He came to my rescue from some idiots at the party… And we just started drinking and talking, he didn't recognize me." Temperance Brennan frowned at this realizing he probably hated her for lying to him. He thought she was of age and some new girl not a 17 year old who was his best friends' baby sister. "I lied to him Angie, I told him I was older then we are so he wouldn't connect me to Russ. It just started innocently we were talking and joking.. But one thing led to another and it got out of hand the more we drank ." Once she started she just couldn't stop she needed it all out there. " It was so sloppy ..I remember his lips. The way they were salty and dry, and I couldn't get enough…" Her blush intensified as she continued talking. Angela was the best person to talk to about this, for she often claimed to be an expert on human relations; however, Brennan couldn't help but notice her eyes repeatedly bulging out.

" .GOD! YOU DID NOT" Angela of all people had a hard time processing this. Her best friend had lost her virginity to possibly the hottest guy in the town… And her brothers best friend. "How was it?! Do you remember? Did you use protection?" Of the thousands of questions she possessed Brennan's safety was always first. Angela came closer to brennans face, now inches away she grabbed her hand for support.

"It hurt…and It was kind of awkward" She answered weakly, blushing at the slight throbbing pain that still existed. "And yes I made him use protection" That much she remembered from the night, sighing she felt a huge relief confiding in her closest friend. Collecting her dignity she moved her eyes to blankly stare down the TV set. "Is..Is it supposed to hurt?"

"Yea.. The first time can be a bitch." Angela eased the girls' fears, remembering her first time. It was not a pleasant experience either. "That's crazy. And Russ didn't catch you guys? I heard he couldn't find Booth for a few hours but DAMN!" She joked swatting her friend jokingly. Angela wasn't sure at this point if she was proud or sad for her; Brennan was often a tough cookie to read when she worked her up to this state. Angela opened her mouth to speak again as Brennan flicked through the channels when the clicking of the door stirred them.

"SHIT!" Brennan hissed heart racing hoping Russ was coming home alone. Glancing over to Angela she just gave her one look that said it all : Say nothing. Much to her misery,Russ,marched right into the living room followed by Seeley Booth.

"Hey, Tempy..Angie" Russ nodded playing nice in front of his guests. "Booth is going to hang out with me for a while" Russ marched into the kitchen, ignoring everyone as he continued on his quest for water, oblivious to his friends awkwardness.

"Hey, Angie…Tempy" Booth faked a small smile, but the bitterness rolled over his tongue like a snake when he mentioned Brennan's name. He was not happy, and it was clearly displayed all over his features. In all of his faults, Booth was very honest and hated being lied too. His dark brown eyes flicked angrily at the young women.

"Hey.." Temperance blushed gripping Angies knee for support. He was even more attractive in the daylight and his anger didn't demish that fact.

X0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0oo0o0

**A/N : Sorry, this is so late. Its been** **really busy this week… Not my favourite chapter but I hope you like it… Please review **


	5. Chapter 5 (edited)

**Chapter 5: Maybe You're Right**

_**A/N: Thanks for everyone surviving the filler chapter :P Can't help that you need transitions now and again , but I am VERY confident this chapter is much better! Lots of love xoxo .**_

The air grew heavy with tension as Russ returned with a soda from the fridge. "Hey bro did you want one?" Holding the can of pop to his friend he paused, noting the soup of tension he walked into. "Did someone kill your cat Booth" Russ barked a laugh, getting far too much amusement from his own joke. The moment the joke left Russ' lips he had three sets of eyes intensely staring at him.

"What? No," Trying to rescue himself from the slip up he quickly spun around and practically jogged into the kitchen attempting to free himself of further accusations. Once safely away from the Brennan's and his brother's girlfriend, he let himself breathe a little easier. _'Pull it together' _He practically hissed at himself shaking his head as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and began to fill it with cool tap water. Watching the glass fill he still couldn't get over the fact how much he had already messed up in the forty-eight hours he had been home. Pops was right; he needed to grow up and to grow up fast because, at this rate, he was going to lose his best friend and frankly since Teddy passed away the number of real friends he had was diminishing by the day.

"Are you okay?" The soft voice sent shivers up his spine; he had expected it to be Russ and was completely unprepared for Temperance Brennan to be standing behind him. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder his pulse raced as he took in her ivory soft skin and short shorts. He had been there the night before, and god did he miss it.

"Fine" He nearly tripped over his own words as he turned to face her glass in his hand. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling at the moment stuck in a flurry of flooding feelings of lust, anger, and something a little more. _'She is 17 for fuck sakes.. AND Russ' little sister just stop it.'_, Sighing booth let the anger roll over him like a gentle wave.

"Um. Please don't say anything to Russ" Brennan blushed lightly, Booth couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was when the rosy pink lit her cheeks like a faint lantern. _'SHE LIED TO YOU' _eyes flicked dangerously.

"Oh, don't worry there is nothing to tell.. Nothing worth tell anyways" As soon as the words left his mouth he could see them lash across the young girl like a whip breaking flesh in a single past her he swerved to avoid contact as a small smile pressed his lips. Booth hated having to treat her like this knowing full well it was his fault as much as hers.

"Hey, Russ I'm going to head home...I'm not feeling well" Anger still rippled through his faint voice as he returned to the gathering in the front room. He didn't want to be here anymore, simple as that. Progressing back over to the door, he took a quick glance around the room taking note that they were all staring at him again.

"Ok, bro…Remember what I said..." Russ smiled lightly assuming Booth was just ruffled from his travels and the things they had talked about earlier.

"Yep sure just need to sleep. Bye Angela" He Threw a quick wave over his shoulder as he headed back out the door and into the sun. He didn't want to look at those ice blue eyes again after the pain he had surely just inflicted.

0o0oo0oo0o00oo0oo0o0

Brennan stifled back a tear, she knew he would be angry with her but didn't expect him to be that mean. To imply that what they had done the night before was nothing but a romp to him cut her deeper than she expected and brought on a new level of ache. Sure _it was _awkward and painfull mostly due to the fact it was her first time, and he was extremely drunk but he had warned her of both explaining that he was rusty that he would be gentle. After they had started there awkward journey through pain and bliss he practically bragged that even though he was rusty, it was like riding a bike you don't forget how, and he was _good possibly great_ at 'riding bikes'.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Angela interrupted her thoughts placing a soft hand on her shoulder, she didn't want Russ to catch onto this scene.

"Yea. Just tired I think…Should we go for a walk maybe?" Brennan had caught onto her friends implications of Russ possibly catching her if she continued to be sad in front of her big brother. Brennan quickly darted into her room to gather her purse and to give herself a moment to compose herself.

"What was that about?" Russ asked Angela, curiosity and confusion plaguing his naturally good looks. '_God damn it stop looking at me like that' _Angela's thoughts growled dangerously, Russ could always get whatever information out of her with just one of his intense charm smiles and he knew it too.

"nothing.. She is just tired and hungry from a little too much glug-glug woo-hooping" Angela laughed it off pulling out one of her own charm smiles she reserved for situations particularly difficult to get out of. Flicking her hair over her shoulders, she marched over to her best friend.

"Ready to go?" Angela faked a smile just to throw Russ off the scent.

"Yea I think so." And with that both girls head out the door not looking back at Brennan's extremely confused brother.

0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o0

A short time later the girls arrived at the older dinner in the center of town. It had taken some time to walk there, but Angela had assured her that the walk was worth it for the milkshakes in this heat. Once they had settled and placed their orders Angela turned her attention back to the situation from back home.

"What happened? Did you talk to him?" Shoving the menu back to the waitress, she turned full gaze on the youngest Brennan. She couldn't believe how much had happened in less than 24 hours and how much one boy could get her super intelligent friend so undone.

"Ugh" Brennan sighed hoping Angela would drop the subject, but knowing her Artist friend she wouldn't lay off until she came clean. "I asked him If he could not say anything to Russ and he said not to worry there wasn't anything to tell with such a snide look like he was mocking me" Temperance felt her heart raise back up into her throat. She had never felt the sting of rejection like this before, sure she had crushes and kissed a few guys, but none of them was Seeley Booth whom she crushed on for probably the entire length of her brother's friendship with him.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry! What an asshole" Angela rolled her eyes. "He shouldn't have talked to you like that or used you, you didn't deserve that." Her tone soured as she thought more about the stud; however she had noted more than anger in his actions when he was over. She was fairly convinced that he felt something for the young girl.

"Maybe… Maybe try talking to him? Without Russ of me there? Okay? "Quite proud of her suggestion she leaned back and smiled as the waitress delivered their orders. Taking a sip of her milk shake, Angela smiled silently quite aware of the storm that was brewing. She was happy for her friend for finally feeling something other than sadness from her dad.

"No, I don't know his number…" Temperance muttered as she poked at her burger suddenly not hungry. Her mind spinning had set her stomach off for the time being. Watching her friend devour her fries she thought slowly about she should do. She wanted to talk to him to explain to him that she didn't mean to hurt his feelings and tell him how much she hated feeling like she was used. Snapping silently out of her thoughts, she began to eat when the younger of the Booth brothers appeared.

"Hey, ladies" Cocky grin plastered on Jared's face, winking at his girlfriend.

"Hi.." Brennan mumbled not much feeling like talking to any Booth at the moment.

"Sweetie play nice!" Angela giggled googling at her current fling. Neither Angela nor baby-Booth (His nickname in High school) had managed to hold down many prospering relationships blame mostly falling to their reputation of promiscuity and honestly Brennan was counting down the days till they fell apart. Using Jared's appearance as an excuse to pay her bill and quickly escape this flirt fest.

"Hey, I'm Gunna go" Brennan attempted to smile at the couple. Watching their flirting was enough to make anyone vomit let alone someone who was hurt and confused. After a short bout of goodbyes and promises made to call later, Brennan managed to escape out into the beautiful sunshine. Secretly she was excited for the half hour walk,it was just what she needed.

Reaching the door handle she noted the spare key sticking out from the pathetic looking fake rock, rolling her eyes at the sight of the rock. Her brother was so proud of picking out this perfect rock to hide away the keys even though she had told him many times it wasn't going to fool anyone. Grabbing the keys she unlocked the front door smiling slightly that he had cooled down enough to leave a key. Just as she was entering the house, the phone began to ring. Furrowing her brows she walked over to the phone hoping her mom was okay, she couldn't figure who would be calling.

"Hello Brennan residence." Curiosity peaking as she spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Its Booth..." Brennan froze in fear; it was the last person she expected. She picked up the slightly angry tone again along with one she couldn't recognise.

"Russ is at work" She spat out not giving him time to explain.

"I understand that…" Russ had told him earlier he had to work the afternoon shift. "I was wondering we could talk…Maybe tonight?" He suggested lightly as his gut screamed to put down the phone that he was digging the hole deeper.

"oh okay. Tonight would work.. Russ works until midnight so I could probably sneak out around 9?" She asked weakly; she was unsure of all of this pangs of pain still present from his hurtful words earlier.

"Great ill pick you up..Oh and please don't tell anyone ok?" And with that they said their goodbyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Booth had been watching the clock on the wall for the last two hours each minute passing slower as his anxiety rose by the minute. He had never felt like this before, not with Rebecca and not even when he left for active duty. _'What the fuck did I get into?' _Sighing he paced around his bedroom once more, grabbing his B.O again double checking he was ready. After checking the clock on the wall for what seemed like the thousandth time he raced down the stairs to take the car keys. He didn't even see pops when he grabbed the keys.

"Where are you going? It's late?" Appearing from the shadows, Pops features etched with signs of concern; he knew his oldest grandson was more than likely up to no-good whether he realized it or not. Nothing ever good happens after eight in his opinion.

"Uhh I got to meet with a friend, I won't be late" Booth smiled at his pops as best he could. Without waiting for his grandfather's response, he raced into the driveway and to the old mustang pulling out as soon the car turned on. This needed to be dealt with tonight, he didn't want to feel guilty anymore or for it to be awkward when he went to Russ' house. His thoughts remained clouded as he hurried along the dark empty streets towards the Brennan residence.

Arriving at the Brennan household, he slowed to a halt giving the horn a slight tap hoping she was waiting he didn't want to create a scene with her mother. A few slow seconds went by when he saw her tiny window slide open, and the frail girl carefully hop out. '_God she's beautiful…' _He smiled slightly as her long legs trotted up to the car.

"Get in" He opened the door coolly, hoping that she hadn't caught him staring at her that was the very last thing he needed. Watching her get into the seat beside him, he began to pull away and drive silently. "So 21 huh?" Booths voice took on a bitter tone. They needed to get that elephant out of the room before they could even begin to talk about anything else.

"Yea…Listen..I'm sorry I just didn't Russ to know I was there" She began to explain biting her bottom lip. '_There is no reason to be nervous.. Your JUST friends and just need to talk' _Brennan reminded herself. She really wished her heart just believed that because she had spent the last couple of hours worrying about her hair and clothes. Finally coming to a decision to wear a light pair of jeans, and a thin t-shirt but now fully regretted it because the temperature had cooled off more than she had calculated.

Pulling into a small wooded area of a large park he turned off the vehicle; unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car in one swoop coming to lean against the side of his mustang "So? Are you okay? Did Russ catch on to who it was?" Avoiding her gaze he studied the dark park to make sure they were alone.

"No, he was just mad… Implied I was a whore..." She sadly recalled the earlier events with her brother, appearing beside booth.

"What? He hooks up all the time" Booth choked back a half laugh. Letting his eyes drift slowly over his friend he couldn't help but gulp. What was wrong with him? She was far too young for him and Russ baby sister who lied to him. The last line brought the bitterness back up, or maybe that was his self defense to turn his feelings off. "Listen we tell no one, nothing ever happened in their eyes." He decided firmly; he didn't need any more drama in his life.

"But it did happen." Brennan snapped, anger starting to boil over. "Stop acting like it didn't… Im not a toy you can just use and throw away!" Brennan nearly shrieked taking a few angry steps away from the car. She whipped around angrily, icy blue eyes flashing warning signs.

"I didn't use you and keep your damn voice down!" He hissed reaching out to grab her wrist to stop her from running into the woods. The moment he touched her wrist electricity crackled between their skins, his own knees growing metaphorically weak.

"Yea. That's why you were so mean to me this morning" Rolling her eyes she tried to pull away again to run into the woods. She couldn't be near him anymore; her heart was breaking, and he didn't care. Feeling a tear slide down her cheek, she sighed knowing there was no use trying to flee when he was much stronger than her.

"I was mean because your god damn BROTHER was right there" He hissed now pulling her closer to him to drive in his point. When his eyes where no more than two or three inches away he stopped. Looking her dead in the eyes, he spoke again. "IF your brother knew what I did to you my life would be shit." Still quite angry neither of them blinked.

"No, you just don't care!" She dared him, stomach moving into her chest. If this staring contest went on any longer she was guaranteed to lose, it was hard to be mad when looking into such beautiful eyes. she watched him process what she was talking about.

"I don't care?" He repeated, releasing her wrist. The sudden change of emotion in his eyes had her confused; she had never seen this look before.

"no," She answered sadly. The words hadn't even left her lips when his lips crashed into hers._** BOOM**_ the moment his dry lips hit hers it was like a thousand fire crackers going off. She had kissed other boys but again nothing like this. It was raw and hungry all-consuming every thought she ever had. After a moment of shock, she kissed back gently deciding that kissing him sober was much better then when intoxicated.

"I don't care?" Booths words grew into more of a challenge as he raced to kiss her again. Her soft lips were quickly becoming his drug as hungered for more. Not waiting for an answer he pushed her back against the car pinning her slight frame with his own. His mind turned to mush as his breath grew husky as he kissed her neck.

"Booth?" She questioned as the sparks flew through their bodies like they had been struck by lightning. Wordlessly she moved over to open the door, and they slid gently into the back seat her back resting comfortably on the seat. Following her lead he leaned his elbows beside her chest so he wouldn't squish her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked kissing her collarbone gently, blood rushing. His eyes left her neck and returned to study her beautiful ivory features. He already knew what he wanted, but he had to make sure she was on the same page; he was in enough deep water as it was without pushing her limits without her permission. The more he watched her, the more he couldn't stop what was happening, kissing her chest gently.

"Yes." She didn't elaborate; she couldn't even if she wanted to for when Seeley Booths mouth made contact her brain melted to mush.

0o0oo00oo00oo0o

Half hour later Seeley Booth was leaning against the hood of his car re-adjusting his belt and humming gently. He had needed that release "Hey, are you okay?" he called to Tempy who was still in the back seat getting dressed.

"Yea I'm fine" She mumbled slightly regretting her decision now that the deed was done. Even sorrer then yesterday, she knew she was in hot water. they were playing a dangerous game. Getting out from the car, her eyes froze in fear as she noticed a young man jog out of the trail; it was none other than Jarred Booth. "Shit!" she hissed trying to get Booths attention.

"HEY, BRO!" Jarred waved as he jogged by. Booth froze in absolute fear. Someone had seen them.. Not only someone, but his baby brother.

"Hey.. what are you doing out so late?" He nervously fidgeted trying to draw the attention away from the girl to no luck as Jared was staring and smirking.

"Working out, but next time you decide to fuck an underage girl you better go out of town and not Pops car" Jared cackled evilly.

"Thanks…we weren't..." Booth Blushed, he was too tired and too caught to try to get out of this one. They weren't exactly quiet as they expected no one was around, heart sinking he sighed. 'You're so fucked..' He thought bitterly as Jared jogged off back to his workout.

"We should go home… Russ will be off soon" Waiting until the scene was clear Temperance reemerged beside Booth. "I'm sorry your brother caught us." Avoiding his gaze she sighed, moving into the front seat of the vehicle.

"yea, Its fine." He mostly told himself as he returned to the front seat as well starting the car. "That's the last time." He promised her as he pulled out of the parking lot. His mind racing faster than the car he was driving. _'What the hell Seeley you weren't even drunk this time...' _

0o0o0o0o0o0


	6. Update notice :

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

A/N : SORRY GUYS THAT I DIDN'T GET A CHAPTER UP TODAY.  
.After a review from a guest I really decided to go back and edit what I had written… Lucky I did! It was harsh lol. Most of the grammar is fixed now I Hope you take the time to read them over. They are not perfect at all but most of the structure is…

Now tomorrow I should be able to post a chapter…I warn you it's a lot darker than previous now that most of the sap has been developed.

ALSO ALSO ALSO

Yes it is AU, obviously as they are young… And only their dad disappeared.

AND for the ooc you have to remember they are Teenagers/young adults and haven't developed into what they are now… I can honestly say I am 10000 times a different person less ruled by emotions then I was 5 years ago.

Thanks for all the love and support xoox


	7. Chapter 6 waiting for superman

**CHAPTER 6: WAITING FOR SUPERMAN**

The nights turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month. Booth had left that night happy that it would never happen again; getting a job and moving on was (in his mind) the best thing that had happened to him since returning home. He had acquired work, checked out some schools, and even gone on a few dates, but even good things have to a dark lining. The nightmares started on a regular basis resulting in very little sleep the last week or two.

"Fuck", Booth hissed being rocked awake for the second time this week. Rubbing the sweat from his face, he looked around trying to see his alarm clock : 2:45 am . Realizing that he more than likely would not be getting any more sleep booth stumbled out of his bed and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of a water. Listening to the cold September rain pelter the windows he recalled the dream he had been having.

_The sound of bombs blowing in the background had become the normal these days, but tonight they had gotten worse. Booth could hear Teddy making some rude Joke about the girls back home for probably the tenth time that day. It was his way of coping; booth this because when things got rough he let his mind slip to better times with his friends and Rebecca( Even though he knew he shouldn't) but luckily for Teddy parker he had a women who loved him to the moon and back and was waiting to be his wife. _

"_Shut up already" Booth fidget nervously as he perched down into position. He had to be sure about this for one wrong move could mean death for him and his friends. Steadying his hand on the trigger, he squinted through the eye piece hoping Teddy was following lead. _

" _Hey, Bossman do you think I should have a summer or spring wedding?" Teddy joked clearly not noting the seriousness of the situation ._

"_GET DOWN" Booth barked as the bullets began flying at him and his unit. __**BANG BANG BANG!**__ The shots flew through the air relentlessly. Looking up above him he froze, Teddy had taken several bullets . _

"_I TOLD YOU TO GET DOWN", Booth cried out he ducked beneath the cover placing his hands on the young man's bleeding chest. "PLEASE STAY WITH ME!." Booth called to Teddy again, but the blood kept coming now escaping out his nose and crawling up through, his mouth ._

"_Tell her I love her" Teddy begged as his short life began to slip away into the darkness._

Snapping back to reality Booth felt the warm tears run over his cheek, he had to stop doing this. Repeating the same scene over and over again, it wasn't his fault, and he knew that but he couldn't get over the fact that a man he had known since he was 7 years old could die. Taking the glass to his lips, he drank the water quickly, steadying his nerves when his thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Heyyyyyyy Brooo" Jared booth stumbled in the back door into the kitchen, reeking of alcohol. Booth cringed at his little brother; he had surely inherited some of the uglier traits of their father.

"Isn't it a school night Jared?" His voice crisp,calm and collected. He had learned how to keep his anger intact with his baby brother over the last month mostly because Jared didn't care about his or pops feelings.

"Shut up old man" Jared snarled. He had enough of living in Booth's shadow and was bout ready to prove it. Poking his brother violently in the chest, he stumbled back into the table . "You think you can tell me what to do?!." He challenged his voice raising laying it all on the line.

"YOUR NOTHING, just some have been army whore who fucks little girls" That was the last straw; The breaking point.

"What the fuck did you say to me? YOUR THE DRUNK IDIOT" Eyes flaring dangerously he dared the next sentence. "JUST LIKE OUR SPIRM DONER" Booth watched the words hit Jared like a slap in the face; he didn't need physical violence to win this fight.

"SHUT UP!" Jared roared as he pounced sending Booth crashing back into the table making both boys crash heavily onto the tile. "FUCK YOU!" Striking booth in the jaw one last time.

"Arrrrrge" Booth growled blood squirting from his lip he threw Jared off of himself preparing to strike when both boys were interrupted. Pops had come barreling down the stairs dressed in his robe.

"WHATS GOING ON!" Pops roared as he stood between both boys, visibly angry . "Do either of you have any. idea of what time it was?" He took turns between glaring at both grandchildren. "Why is my table broken? I swear I would think you both are still toddlers!" At this, both boys went silent staring at the ground.

"Hes drunk again" Booth finally spoke up. "I came down to get some water and this asshole comes stumbling in attacking me." Rolling his eyes Booth immediately went into attack mode.

"Yea…I heard you had nightmares again..." Pops softened slightly giving Booth a small smile.

"Pussy" Jarred snarled.

"That's enough out of you. To bed, don't think your sleeping in either. You will be up and ready for school on time" The elder ordered watching Jared stumble upstairs, keeping his attention on the elder of his grandchildren.

"Shrimp…Maybe its time to consider getting help." Watching for Booth's reaction he wrapped his arms around him. "I hear you at night..." Not letting ago he felt Seeley flinch underneath him., "Now get some sleep"

"Sure pops" Booth gave in, realizing just how tired and sore he was.

0o0oo0o0o0

Early the next day over in the Brennan house Tempy paced the kitchen waiting for the coffee pot to finish brewing. It was senior year and over the last three weeks she had learned to love the beverage. Hearing the click of the pot finishing she grabbed the thermos from the cupboard and finished preparing for her day .

"Morning." Russ mumbled as he sleepily dragged himself into the kitchen, sitting at the table. "How the hell do you wake up every day at this time?" Russ had always been horrible with morning, and that had increased drastically the older he got and the weird different shifts he had between deployment. It was rare to see him up before noon these days .

"Easy, I want the best grades I can get this year. This year is the year that counts" She explained as she threw on her a simple sweater and rummaged around her pack; it wasn't cold enough yet for a full jacket.

"You say that every year" He quipped, in truth she had said that every year until their father had disappeared.

"Yah, well I want to get into the best school possible. I cant wait to leave this hole"

"Its not a hole! Its our home." Russ snapped back .

"Whatever, Russ. You are my family… Mom isn't herself anymore, and dad is gone. I need to leave too." She answered as simply as possible; Brennan was done with this conversation. Truthfully she wanted to escape everything from this town and everyone in it. Things at home had taken a turn for the worse in the last month. Their mother now fully refusing to leave her room when she came home from work and barely spoke to either children.

"And I think you wouldn't care, you're leaving again pretty soon" Russ Brennan had been set to be deployed again, this time much longer than his last stint.

" Oh, don't use that. " Russ rolled his eyes at his baby sister watching her heading to the front door.

"Have a good day" She tossed over her shoulder on the way out not catching his way wave. Picking up speed, she walked over to the buss stop down the street.

0o0o0oo0o

Sometime later that morning Brennan arrived at the front entrance to the school and quickly looked around for Angela who was supposed to meet her at exactly 7:45am to study for the math chapter final. Not seeing her she entered the main lobby taking a deep breath; it was always hard to be in this building.

"Morning ." She smiled at the secretary as she passed. The elderly woman had been good friends with her father, who previously worked here before his disappearance and no matter how tired she was of the sad looks she received from them she still said a polite greeting to them every time she came to the school .

" Sweetie!" Angelas shrill voice called out threw the hallway, voice unmistakable.

"Hello?" Brennan answered, wondering how Angela beat her to the school before enjoyed being first, and it slightly annoyed her that Angela had beaten her to the punch. "Your early?" Brennan commented taking in her friends tired appearance.

"Yea..Well Jared drove me; his Grandpa made him come extra early because he caught him sneaking in." Angela blushed, giggling slightly.

"I see… Well lets go." Brennan frowned part of her hated the fact that Angela was still dating Jared Booth because he was nothing but trouble. Angela had often tried to argue that she hated Jared because he was related to Seeley Booth, who had broken her heart in the summer, but every time Brennan shot that down claiming the summer was an experiment, and she felt nothing towards Booth. A blatant lie, but it was the only thing that kept her going.

"Buzz kill" Angela rolled her eyes as she joined Brennan in the library. Both girls quickly pulled out the books and began studying and soon the focus was far away from boys and home drama.

"So whens Russ leaving?" Angela dared to ask after an hour of studying.

"I don't know. Within a month" Tempy shrugged not bothering to look up at her,it was a sensitive subject with her, and she was too emotionally drained to discuss it this morning. Snapping her book closed she leaned back in her chair realising that they weren't going to get any more done today when Angela had changed the subject from math.

"Well that sucks…" Angela bit her lip trying to not to fantasize about Brennan's hot older brother again. "Why don't you come stay with me while he's gone?" She had been thinking about that a lot lately since her dad was often on the road, and Brennan's had been as good as gone.

"You know I cant. I need to make sure eats and that the house get cleaned." Cutting Angela short she stood up quickly done with this conversation. "Lets go to class..." She smiled gently.

Somewhere off in the distance the bell rung signaling them it was time to head up to class, both girls gathered their stuff up as fast as possible and headed in the respectable directions promising to meet at lunch.

0o0oo0o0o0

The rest of the day passed pleasantly quickly like most days this year. Every day was full of so much school work it allowed it to escape into a world she understood, for this one was too confusing for her liking. In her school reality, it was full of science and exact measures that didn't change without rules and the exact opposite of her life the last two years. She could never wrap her mind around how her Dad could leave without a word to her, or better yet how the boy she had fallen for be so incredibly wrong for her and leave her just like her father had without even a phone call.

Temperance walked home slower than usual this day studying every crack that had been left on the pavement from time, avoiding her home at all costs. She had been particularly depressed today and wanted some space to herself before she dealt with the house. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice an older male watching her from the ravine across the street.

"RUN." The older man whispered trying to get Brennan's attention, but she hadn't heard him having her Walkman blasting in her ears. Walking straight past him, she turned the corner onto her home street she froze in place. Cops cars had littered her driveway; front porch had police tape blocking off the porch.

"NO!" She tossed the Walkman on the cement and rushed to get as close as she could heart moving into her throat. She could see the blood all over the door handle.

0o0oo0oo0oo0o

A/n : Dun dun dun. Cliff hanger ;) I hope you guys like this installment… mean aren't i?


End file.
